Another Klaine Story
by ShotAtWriting
Summary: Post BIOTA. Kurt is hurt after what Blaine said to him at the coffee shop.He starts avoiding him which lead Blaine to wonder about the feelings he has towards Kurt. Will they be able to be friends like they were before or will they become something more ?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction ever. I've always wanted to write some but never did. Most of the time, stories are forming in my head but I never wrote them down. Until now. I decided to give it a shot. I'd like to add that I'm not english, it's not my first language. I'm french. So I'm a little worried about the mistakes, the grammar and syntax so please, help me becoming better by pointing out mistakes. Like I said, first fanfic so please but indulgent, but I'd really like to know your comments, remarks, critics. And your advices too.** **I own nothing and this is just for fun (At least I hope :D)** **Enough babbling, here's chapter 1, kinda relieved that I was able to finish it because, it's a first ! Anyhoo, Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

Ok, so Kurt felt like shit.

He was sad, hurt, angry, and on the top of that, sad again.

The last couples of days had been awful. He couldn't stop thinking about what happen. He kept replaying it in his head over and over again. He was over thinking it, as always, and that was really… not good, like… at all. The more he thought about it, the more depressed he felt.

His life sucked.

He couldn't wrap his head about how many things sucked in his life. Sometimes he surprised himself wondering what did he do to deserved all this crap. Like really, was it some sort of punishment or something, because he didn't know why all of this was happening to him. Religion, karma and all this stuff was not really his favorite topic and he knew really little about it, but it was a question that kept popping in his head lately.

Kurt was home and he was happy about it. He didn't had class this day because of some sort of meeting of the professors or whatever. Ok, so he didn't _really_ know why there were no classes today and honestly he didn't care, he was too relieved to care. He was home, lazing around, watching some stupid TV shows. He hoped it would stop him from thinking, but of course it didn't work. His brain was having none of it and the wheels in his head kept turning and turning.

He was glad to be alone though. No Carole, no Finn, and especially, _no dad_.

He was relieved. The talk he had with him was one of the reason why he felt bad. And he couldn't say exactly why. He loved spending time with his dad. It was fun and pleasant. They had agreed by mutual consent to teach Burt how to cook. Kurt didn't plan on making him a _cordon bleu_, far from it, but he wanted to teach him how to make pancakes, scramble eggs, _soufflé_ , etc. And they were having lots of fun during "bonding time" as Kurt called it. Burt was not the best pupil ever, but he was trying very hard, and that what made Kurt happy, the _intention_.

Last night they had try their very first _soufflé_…not really a success. It didn't rise…at all. He couldn't blame his father, because he wasn't really helping. He was thinking about all the horrible things that happened. And then they had the talk.

_"I'm worried about you being inappropriate in my house" _Burt had said rather calmly.

Didn't his dad see he was nothing but being responsible here? The whole don't drive when you're drunk stuff, not happening anywhere soon for him.

But _inappropriate_ ?

Was it because they were… two guys ? Because, suddenly, Kurt being gay wasn't just an information, just a fact anymore, but because it was becoming something _tangible_ ?

_"So it's not being gay that upsets you, it's just me acting on it." _Kurt had asked his father that night.

And then, his father had made this comment about Brokeback Mountain, and it was Kurt's turn to be uncomfortable.

_"I don't know what two guys do when they're together. You know, I sat through that whole Brokeback Mountain. From what I gather, something went down in the tent."_

He couldn't believe it. The conversation was far from pleasant now. He didn't know what else he could have done. It was past 3 a.m when they made it home and he didn't wanted to disturb his dad, because he had to work early in the morning. But the stuff about the tent, wow, his father was oblivious. He couldn't blame him for that. But still, it hurts and he didn't really know why. Anyway, he didn't wanted to fight with his father so he surrendered making excuses that sounded kinda weird, but he could understand some part of Burt point of view. The part about impromptus sleepovers at least. Nevertheless he couldn't resist adding his assertion.

_"Maybe you could step outside your comfort zone and educate yourself, so if I have any questions, I could go to my dad, like any straight son could."_ He stated softly, hoping his father was open minded enough to try understand what being gay meant, in concrete terms.

He wasn't really mad at his father, just a bit sad, sad about so many things…

Suddenly, a commercial about a mattress shop popped on the television. And he find himself smiling. He thought about that one time when they had sung for a similar commercial. They had so much fun jumping and rolling around, him and his glee fellas…Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Finn and…_Rache_l… Gaaah… Just to think about her name made the hair of his arms bristle. He couldn't believe what she had done. What kind of friend was she exactly ? He knew the answer : the _needy_ kind. Just like she was a needy drunk, she was a needy friend, a needy person. Everything had to revolve around her. Everybody had to listen to her, to admire her, to _love_ her… Well at this moment, Kurt hated her. He was disgusted of what she did, of what she said.

And just like before, his mind wandered back to that damn basement where they had discuss.

_"Blaine is obviously conflicted, and if he turns out not to be gay, well, then I guess I will have done you a favor"_. Said Rachel like if she was some sort of _bon samaritain._

A favor ? Really ? Wasn't she just trying to bring attention to herself, _as usual _? Damn the girl was shameless. Ok, she needed to be taught a lesson.

_"There's something you and Blaine'll never have...and that's chemistry." _Kurt told her on a smart ass tone that he couldn't hide, too happy about breaking her sweet utopia.

But she was having none of it, sticking to her guns.

_"I'm gonna kiss him sober. And if the spark is still there, then I'm taking you to your bakery of choice for a piping hot slice of humble pie" _She added, sort of offended at what Kurt just said, but with a tone of challenge piercing in her voice.

She was unbelievable ! Why couldn't she just, butt out ? What did he have to do to make her understand ? A PowertPoint presentation ? With diagrams and all ? Or a mime maybe ? What she was doing was wrong, on so many level. Wasn't she supposed to be in love with Finn ? After chasing him around, she had to chase after gay guys ? Not pathetic…at all. But that wasn't all, of course. This talk was just a little warm up. The fight happened at the coffee shop were Kurt had decided to take her nevertheless. He figured out it was easier for everybody. Public place, so no drama, in theory.

Anyway, he wanted to be there, to see it with his own eyes. He knew if it didn't turn out right, he was gonna end up, crushed, devastated, broken. But there was no way in hell he was gonna sit home and wait for Rachel to fill him in, _no. fucking. way._

They were sitting around the table when she had said it. What he himself thought, what he feared.

_"Who cares about you, buddy?"_ Rachel said applying some ridiculous chap stick on her gigantic mouth.

What. The. Fuck ?

Did she realized what she just said ? Right. in. his. face ! And then she made the biggest mistake continuing with her disgusting little speech.

_"I might get a new boyfriend out of this, who can keep up with me vocally, and in the future,give me vaguely Eurasian-looking children."_

_Rachel Fucking Berry._

Okay they were through. He had enough. The girl was so self absorbed it was madness. She needed to learn a lesson the hard way. He prayed Gaga that she was gonna have what she deserved. He wasn't a mean person, at all, but she deserved to be put back in her place. What she said was awful, and she didn't even realized it. He was seeing red, but was delighted with what happened next. _"How hard is it to fall down from your pedestal Rachel ? Good. Now suck it. You brought that on your own."_ He thought, but was shocked at his meanness. No, he was just realistic right ?Observing the facts, the ending of this charade.

And whoa, what an ending !

_"I'm gay. 100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me, Rachel."_ Had said Blaine with a big grin on his face looking ridiculously happy.

Blaine.

_Blaine._

It hurt just to think about him. How gorgeous he was, how charming, how…_inaccessible_.

Over the past few months they had grown closer. Blaine was the person he looked up to, the person he asked advices to. The one person that really _get him_. They were so alike. They could talk about anything. And even though sometimes they disagreed upon certain topics, they discussed it, each other giving they respective point of view. Maybe Blaine was only one year older than him but for Kurt he became his mentor. Always so wise, so composed, like if everything was so easy for him. Kurt hoped he could look so at ease like Blaine in the near future. Blaine was the only other gay guy he knew, he was out, and proud, and he didn't care about what other people thought about him. It gave Kurt courage. And hope. Blaine had become so important in Kurt's life that he didn't know how he would hold it if he wasn't there. Even though Kurt loved Mercedes more than anything, with Blaine it was different. He was his best friend and yet even more than that. Kurt knew he didn't just have a crush on the boy, no it was so much more, more than what he felt for Finn, it was not even close. He was attracted to him, drawn to him. There was not a single day when he wasn't thinking about the dark haired, wondering what he was doing, if he was thinking about him…Gaah Kurt was so _fleur bleue_, but he couldn't help it…until he remembered… He never fought with Blaine before, and now, he knew it was one of the most painful things. His heart ached when he remembered the words Blaine had said to him.

_"When we kissed, it... it felt good."_ The Warbler had said opening his coffee paper cup and pouring some sugar in it.

At this moment Kurt was thinking he might had some sort of earring malfunction because they were now way the Blaine he knew could have said that. The "I'm gay, I'm out, I'm proud and screw you if you don't like it" was what suddenly… turning_ straight_ ? And then the entire sky fell on his head when Blaine added on the tone of the conversation.

_"Maybe I'm bi. I don't know."_

Ok this was sooo not happening ! What in the fucking hell was going on ? Did Blaine just really said that ? Kurt begged for it to be a nightmare because it crushed him so bad that he couldn't bear it. A drunken kiss really was all it take for Blaine to question his sexuality ? He looked so sure of himself _all. the. time_, why was it different know ? Why was he telling him this right in his face ? Oh yeah the best friend thing. Well, at this instant it sucked. Kurt knew it wasn't about him but he couldn't help the feelings coursing through him. He was angry and he felt _betrayed_. He couldn't explain why but this what he was feeling. But then Blaine had questioned him about Karofsky, about why he had attacked Kurt and it was when he had felt his heart dropped.

_"Because he didn't like who I was."_ He stated honestly with a light shrug thinking about the horrible things Karofsky had done to him. The response came sharp, like a knife in his heart.

"_Sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now . Isn't it?"_

And then the final blow arrived and he was crushed on the ground with no chance to get back on his feet…ever

_"I am...I'm searching, okay? I am honestly just trying to figure out who I am, and for you, of all people, to get down on me for that, I didn't think that's who you were."_

Kurt's all world turned upside down and he didn't now where he was anymore. He suddenly had troubles breathing and his eyes was tearing up a bit. Blaine had hurt him before without even knowing it but he had never hurt him on purpose. This one time it was clearly the point. All the hurt and the sadness that he felt turned into anger. How dare he ? How dare he compare Kurt to Karofsky ? They were nothing but total opposite. Kurt would have never hurt someone because they were different, had different religion, color or sexual orientation. It was one of the reason he didn't outed Karofsky. Because it was not his to tell. Because he knew he was scared and that it was Karofsky choice to tell or not. Anyway, Blaine knew how much he suffered after what happen, how scared he was every morning to go to school, hopping he could be somewhere else, or that his bully was nowhere to be seen. So how could he insinuate things like these ? The rage was boiling trough his veins and he had trouble calming down. And the stuff about Kurt not supporting him ? What…_bullshits _! Couldn't he see he was just looking up for him ? Giving him his point of view like they always used to ? He just didn't want the guy to deny himself anymore.

Two days had passed since the Coffee-Gate, and he was still so hurt, so angry. Being away from The Dalton Academy felt good. He hadn't seen Blaine since they argument and it was totally fine with him. He couldn't help but thought Blaine would rather date any guy and any girl before even starting to consider the idea of dating Kurt. It was like he was transparent to him. The nice guy whom he liked to hang with, nothing else. And it depressed him even more. He would never forget the things he said to him. Maybe his inner diva was coming back, but Kurt decided at this instant that he was done with being treated like shit. _This. had. to. end. now._ He suffered enough in his life to be jerked around like this. Enough is enough. And if Blaine thought he was this way, well he didn't know him at all. If he thought so little about him, well he didn't see the point of being friends with him anymore. He knew maybe he was overreacting, but right now he couldn't help it. He was gonna take his life back and in the right path.

Tomorrow he had to go back to Dalton. It was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**So what did you think ?**

**I'm not really happy with the ending but I wanted to write about the delicious Blaine, who fortunately, will be there in the next chapter. Yay !**

**So is it worth continuing or not ? I'd really like to know. Please review !**

**Thanks for those who'll read my story. XO**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I want to thank you for all the hits, the alerts, the adds and most of all, thank you to those you took the time to review, it means a lot to me. It really help me, and encouraged me.**

**This chapter is longer than the first one, and lovely Blaine finally showed up :). I'm happy this chapter is finally done, it took me a while, and I never knew I was able to write more than a single chap.**

**All mistakes are mine, I apologize, hope it's not too disturbing.**

**So, Tonight is the long-awaited "sexy" episode, I'm really excited about it. But sadly I have to wait until tomorrow to see it :( stupid France. Have fun watching it, personally I can't wait for "Animal" :D**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 2, enjoy !**

* * *

Blaine felt nervous.

Yeah nervous. He hadn't see Kurt for two days now and he felt oddly nervous.

Of course it already happened over the past months since he met the boy, but this time, he knew that something was off. How ? A weird feeling in his chest. Or was it in his heart ?…Yeah definitely his heart.

He was in his spanish class, not really paying attention. It's not like it was his favorite subject after all. Granted he didn't have the best mark ever, but he was doing okay. And it was just revisions, he already knew all that. So he wasn't listening to the professor. And he didn't feel bad about it. A hell of a lot was going trough is mind at this moment.

He had a pen in his hand, not writing, just tapping absentmindedly on the corner of his desk with it. He didn't hear from Kurt…at all. Normally when they were away on the weekends they would text, or phone, or talk on the Facebook chat, but this time…nothing.

When he thought about it, he realized they didn't talk since…The coffee shop. At the memory, he felt his cheeks warm a little. How stupid was he when he accepted to go on a date with Rachel ? A _freaking_ date ! Burrrgh it was so dumb ! What the hell was he thinking ? The week before he serenaded a guy at the Gap and now he went out with a girl, just to _figure stuff out_ ? But the worst was that Rachel was Kurt's friend. _Smooth Blaine, what a moron ! _He thought. _Bipolar much ? _

He was so embarrassed, mortified. He knew Kurt had feelings for him. He made it pretty clear on Valentine's Day. But what did he do ? He told him he wasn't ready for that _YET. _He said "yet" right ? No, well he was thinking it pretty hard in his head, almost screaming it. And then, he let himself thought that maybe he was bi. So much for the teenage hormones !

But when Rachel kissed him sober, everything was clear again. He knew that no, he wasn't bi, it was just a lapse of judgment, a freak out, and he was extremely, deliriously happy. He wanted to sing at the top of his lungs and break into a little dance move, but of course he stayed the calm, composed Warbler and had rushed of to the toilets. But when he came back, wanting nothing more than to apologize to Kurt and laugh with him about how incredibly absurd the situation was, he find an empty table. He was gone. Ouch. He felt a lump in his throat and a pang in his chest.

The Kurt he knew would have stay and be like "told you so", but he was wrong. Kurt wouldn't joke about a serious subject like this. And apparently he was still pissed, and hurt.

He thought it was better if he let things cool down a bit, let Kurt's anger quell. So, the day off Dalton was perfect. Of course he wanted to call Kurt, whenever he saw a ridiculous commercial on TV he knew Kurt found hilarious; or to tell him about the cool new tune he heard on the radio, he wanted to text him, to ask him what he was doing, if he was bored too, but he did nothing. Honestly, he was too ashamed to make the first move, he questioned Kurt's ability to support him, his friend's skills and that was incredibly…wrong, plus he basically accused him of being jealous… guh _mortified_ indeed. So, he waited… until the next morning when it was time to go to school again.

Usually they would meet before classes, catching up with what happen over the weekend, just taking time to be together before they have to go to school. Enjoying the company of the other, the calm before the storm…sort of. But this morning, when he pulled over on the parking lot, a huge grin on his lips, happy to finally see his friend again because he had missed him, Kurt was nowhere to be seen. His heart had ached a little. Generally Kurt was waiting for him near the entry of the building, waving at him as soon as he got out of the car a big smile on his face. But this morning, no sign of him. He really had screwed up.

Anyway, he waited, outside, in the cold freezing air, until it was almost time for class. So slowly, reluctantly, he entered the school, making his way toward the first of his class, physics. He had no class in common with Kurt so he should wait four hours more to see the countertenor again, at lunch time.

But, of course, Kurt didn't show up for lunch. _What the devil was going on here _? He thought. The guy has to eat at a point or another right ?

Seated at his usual table with his Warblers mate he took out his cell phone and called Kurt like he should have days ago. The phone was _off. _Oh god,_ Kurt. Phone. Off. _Something was really wrong there. What if something happened to him ? What if he was home, sick, all by himself, thinking his best friend didn't care about him at all ? Yeah it would explain everything. Kurt wasn't at the Dalton Academy today, that's why they didn't meet before class, text during 2nd, 3rd and 4th period like they usually do, and why he wasn't eating with them. Yeah that explained everything. But just to be sure… _"Hey Mike !"_ He shouted out to a rather tall, red head guy seated at a the nearest table, he knew was sharing a couple of classes with the younger boy.

"_Is Kurt absent today ?" _

"_Hum no, I saw him on economics first period and physics last period too. He seemed fine." _Answered Mike. _"Why that ?" _

Blaine frowned deeply, confusion written all over his handsome features. _"So where is he then ? He always eats with us."_

"_He said something about a backlog of work, an unfinished essay something like that"._

_Weird _Blaine couldn't help but thought. It didn't sound like Kurt. He knew classes was harder than at McKinley but he was doing really well. _"Thanks man"_ He said to Mike, feeling really bad as it become more and more obvious that the younger boy was trying to avoid him. It was unbearable, just the mere idea felt so painful. He will not let it happen…he couldn't.

Lunch break was almost over so he decided before, _urgh_…no after rehearsal they were gonna talk, fight, cry, laugh, yell, hug, whatever it was going to take for them to be okay again. He was up for some major ass kissing but he didn't care. Kurt was too precious to him to let him escape out of his reach, out of his life…out of his world. What do they say ? "Die Trying" Well, bring it on because he was ready.

"Dude, you're okay ?" his neighbor Nick asked him, eyebrows frown in anxiety. "You look like you were a hundred miles away"

"Hum yeah I'm fine" Replied Blaine, Nick's sudden question pulling him out of his daydream.

"You're sure ? You're were tapping with your pencil for about fifteen minutes now, it started to drive me crazy."

"Sorry Nick, I just have a lot on my mind right know".

"Well, you should focus on the class" his friend advised him. "The teacher has been looking at you for a good five minutes and he look pissed."

Blaine seemed to realized suddenly were he was and decided that he should start listening to the professor. He didn't want to go to detention. _Reason ?_ Caught up in his own mind, thinking too much about mister Kurt Hummel. _Hum no, I'll pass thank you very much._

"But we can talk later about what's bothering you if you want. You know that I'm here for you" Added the brunet quietly, looking straight into his eyes.

Blaine was touched. He liked Nick, they shared a dorm room since the beginning of the year, and he'd become indeed a very reliable and good friend. "I know. Thanks mate, really. But I hope it'll be resolved soon"

"The offer still stand, if you need, don't hesitate" Nick said with a smile, before adding in a playful way "Now shush, some of us are trying to follow here"

Blaine smiled at his goofy friend and then looked at the big clock on the wall. Thirty minutes to wait until class was over. _Damn. _He wanted time to speed up and at the same time to slow down because he was anxious and excited and scared and nervous.

_So Nervous._

_**( )**_

Kurt was in his last class of the day. French class. Usually, he liked this class. It was one of his favorite, even though it was much harder than the one he had at McKinley High. Generally, hearing the french words pronounced by his teacher, a rather nice woman in her mid-forty; big glasses perched on her nose; leather attaché case and all dressed in tweeds, he let his mind wander. Wander towards a lovely quay on the edge of the _Seine,_ the southing sound of the lapping, the sun reflecting on the water, warm on his naked skin… He mentally made the promise to himself, one day, he'll go, yeah he really hoped. But today he was far from Paris, really far…. Today, he was closer to _WhatTheFuckIAmGonnaDo-land. _He was tense at the idea to see Blaine again.

The day before, he decided that he was done with being treated like shit. His anger had subsided but not the hurt. He was still deeply hurt. He couldn't stop thinking about what Blaine told him. Being like Karofsky… No he was not, not at all. He knew he wasn't the shiny, proud, extravagant Kurt that he was before but, he was getting back there slowly. Blaine's accusation was a low blow and he couldn't help but feel incredibly sad all over again.

Two days since he last heard from Blaine. Even though he was mad at him, a little text would have been a good thing. Not that he was going to forgive him over a simple text, but it would have been a nice touch. He wondered if Blaine realized what he said, the impact of his words on him. Judging by the zero text, call, e-mail saying ImSoSorry. ImJustAFreakingIdiot. PleaseForgiveMe he get, no, Blaine had no idea. Or maybe he was still pissed at him. Maybe Blaine thought Kurt was jealous and that's why he reacted this way. _Indeed_, he was jealous, but it was absolutely not the reason why he was avoiding his friend. _Avoiding him. _He knows it wasn't nice of him but he couldn't help it. It was still too painful to be around him, knowing the way he thought about him. So this morning, instead of waiting for Blaine as usual, he went straight to class. Instead of texting him about how bored he was on his economics class, he turned his cell phone off and tried to focused on the professor speaking and not on his gorgeous mate. And at last, instead of eating with Blaine, sitting in front of him, watching him work his fork between his plump lips, he hide in the library, pretending to be late on an essay. Avoiding was just easier.

But in ten minutes now, he would no longer be able to run away. _Warblers practice._ God, this should be awkward. He loved the Warblers. Honestly. And the Warblers guys was just freaking adorable. At first he wasn't sure about it. He felt a little left out. He was not used to that symbiosis, this equal footing. Being part of a group, not just a single individual, who had to scream to be notice. The Warblers worked as a whole, as an entity, and this was why it was so great. But today he'll have to act like everything was fine, act like the cheerful Kurt that everybody loves, smile and laugh and sing and dance and god he was already tired. But to avoid uncomfortable questions he has to keep the act up, to pretend, even if his heart was not into it, even if is heart was in pieces right now. Suddenly the bell ringed and he was brought back to the reality of the moment. He hurried to collect all of his belongings and put them quickly in his brand new beggars's bag. He intended to exit fast of the room and go straight to the common where rehearsals take place without being notice by Blaine.

"Kurt !" called Jeff, his tall; nice; blond roomy, stopping him in his tracks.

_Plan. Failed. _Great_._

"Yes Jeff ?" answered Kurt, with a bit of exasperation in his voice, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

If Jeff noticed, he said nothing about it. "I took the lesson for you, I saw you were preoccupied and didn't take any notes. So, here" he said, handing him a couple of sheets, covered in his thin handwriting.

"Awww, thanks Jeff." Replied the shorter boy, moved by his consideration. "You're the best."

"Are you okay ?"

_And perceptive. Just what I needed…not._

"So-so, I'm a bit off, but don't worry, I'm ready for rehearsal !" _Nice lie Kurt, _he thought. _Almost believable._

"Cool. You're excited for Regionals ?"The blond asked as they walked together out of the class.

"Hum yea-"

"Kurt, there you are !" Interrupted Blaine, smiling his stunning smile. He had eyes only for Kurt, not even noticing Jeff, walking next to the countertenor. Blaine was leaning against the wall, in a casual way (he was _not_ feeling inside). He had decided to walk him to the common room, in his chivalrous way, that he knew Kurt loved. But apparently the younger boy was far from pleased.

At the sight of Blaine's adorable mug, he was almost unable to resist. But he caught himself just in time. "Uh were else would I be ?" Kurt snapped starting to walk faster alongside Jeff.

_Sweet. Happy to see you too._

"Hey wait up !" Blaine tried to stop him by touching his shoulder, but Kurt flinched and moved aside. He gripped his bag strap tighter and lowered his eyes. Blaine's heart sank. He never saw Kurt acting so tense around him, so uncomfortable. Like if he didn't want to talk to him. The situation was even worse than he thought.

"Hum wha-" started Blaine but thought better against it. Now was not the time for explanation, apologies and hopefully make up. They where in a middle of a crowded hallway, with too many indiscreet ears, he will _not _make a scene. After practice, that's what he planned.

"What were you guys talking about ?" He quickly recovered, looking at Jeff, not standing the look of annoyance on Kurt's beautiful face.

"About Regionals. I was asking Kurt if he was excited."

"Don't worry about that now, there's still time. Plus we'll kill it, you now that" He said in a dapper way.

"Why always so cocky Mr. Anderson ?" Asked Nick who just joined them, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Ah, I call it confidence young Padawan"

"Confidence my ass, you just like to show off" Thad said, catching up with the group of Warblers and making fun of Blaine. "Come on guys hurry, enough with the jokes. It's practice time. You don't want to be late right ? It's Wes turn to have the gavel, and you know how much he like it".

The group of boys shrugged but started to walk a little faster nevertheless.

"You know, the relationship between Wes and this gavel is almost creepy. I think he need and intervention" one of them said. They all laughed at that, Blaine searching Kurt's eyes through the crowd but his gaze was conscientiously dropped to the floor, suddenly finding his shoes fascinating and they all entered the large comfy Windsor room.

_**( )**_

Practice was _awful. _They discover this day that, as a matter of fact they were far from ready, and that no, even with all the best intentions, you cannot fake being happy in front of the guy who almost break your heart. Kurt tried, hard, to look cheerful but he simply couldn't.

Normally in rehearsal, Blaine and Kurt would be standing side by side, joking around, making silly faces to try disturbing the other, but today, they were at the opposite side of the room, Blaine desperately trying to lock eyes with Kurt, Kurt desperately trying to avoid Blaine piercing stare. If Kurt was lagging behind, Blaine was as well. He seemed lost in his mind most of the time, forgetting lines, missing notes. It was almost painful to watch. The naturally dapper boy was just a shadow of his former self. He no longer dances on furnitures, was no longer playful with his fellow Warblers and his usual radiant smile had deserted his lips. If Kurt wasn't has his top shape it doesn't really matter, he was just a background in this particular number, but Blaine was their stud, their leader. And right now…their leader sucked. The harmony sucked, their cohesion sucked, everything sucked.

"Ok, ok I think it's enough for today" Wes said, deciding to end the catastrophic practice . "I don't need to tell you that today was not our best rehearsal. But don't be too hard on yourself, tomorrow is another day, I'm sure will be better. All of you rest tonight and I want you all at your top shape tomorrow."

Whispers of discontent was clearly audible in the room. The guys were visibly unhappy with their disappointing performance. They started to slowly collect their belongings and Blaine took the opportunity to rushed toward Kurt.

"Blaine can I ta-" started Wes but was interrupted by Blaine.

"Later Wes, sorry I'm in a hurry" he didn't even bother listening to Wes answer. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pull him toward the exit.

"What are you doing ?" Kurt asked surprised by the sudden appearance of Blaine and the forceful way he was dragging him...somewhere.

"We need to talk"

"What if I don't want to ?"

"I didn't exactly ask your opinion" replied the older boy in a sassy tone.

People in the hallway was looking at them strangely but he didn't care. Now was time for a serious explanation. He started to walk faster, trying to avoid the astonished glares.

"Let go of me !" Kurt was starting to get annoyed.

"As soon as I'm sure you won't escape again" He looked around for an empty room and find just what he needed."Here should be fine." He said looking through the open door. He pulled Kurt inside and close the door behind them.

The room was a smaller version of the Windsor space. It was not used anymore but it was still nice and comfortable. Plus nobody was there to disturb them, it was perfect. He watched as Kurt scooted as far away from him as possible, looking at a bookshelf, full of old, dusty volumes at the back of the room. He waited for a couple of minutes, but soon lost his patience.

"So what's going on ?" He said when it became evident that Kurt was not going to start the conversation. "Why are you so upset ?"

"You have the nerve to ask me that ? Unbelievable ! You know what's going on !" Kurt huffed, exasperated at his friend. Was he doing it on purpose ?

"No, I don't, please enlightened me."

Silence fall between the two of them, loud, heavy. None of them willing to budge. Somewhere in the school a sound of an ancient clock reverberate but neither of them cared. They both knew that it was a defying moment. Blaine was the first to break the embarrassing silence.

"Look, Kurt, I know I've been an ass. I'm sorry. I totally screwed up, I know, but I was confuse, I was kinda lost for a while."

Kurt shrugged, still facing away from him, pretending what Blaine was saying wasn't important, that he didn't care. But he didn't get flustered and kept on with his monologue.

"I'm sorry that I call you out about not being supportive, it was entirely wrong. You were there all the time. You're always there when I need you. You were there when I asked the council about performing outside, you were there when I sung to another guy, you were there when I waited for him outside and the most important, you were there when he turned me down and when I felt miserable. You comforted me, cheer me up. And I want you to know that I'm sorry for dating one of your friend, a _female_ friend. Dating her and kissing her just under your nose, it was incredibly inconsiderate and rude." He paused, trying to meet Kurt's eyes, but failed. "I'm sorry for implying you were jealous, it was stupid. I know you were doing nothing more but trying to help me, you were looking out for me, trying to make me open my eyes and realize what an enormous mistake I was doing. I'm a so thankful for having you in my life, you're so important to me. You always make me happy. Whenever you're around I'm happier. The last days have been awful, I missed you so much. I wanted to call you, to tell you how sorry I was, to ask you to forgive me, but honestly I was too much of a coward. However today when I understood that you were avoiding me, I couldn't bear it and I realized how much I screwed up. It was just horrible, I wanted nothing more but to reach out to you, make you look at me, talk to me, laugh with me, but you stayed away, and I felt like crap. It hurts Kurt, and I apologize, for everything, I was a douche, please forgive me." Blaine voice cracked at the end, he fought his emotions during all his speech.

Kurt was silent for a minute or two. I was deeply touched. It was the most incredible apology he ever heard. Nobody ever said that to him before. But of course, Blaine wasn't anybody. Nevertheless he didn't understand, as much as he liked him, he didn't understand the pain he caused to him. Even though he felt a wave of emotions overwhelm him, he needed to tell him, to make it clear. He needed him to understand if he wanted things to come back to the way they were before.

"You think it's why I've been avoiding you ? You think that's why I'm so hurt ?" Kurt asked in a low voice, a big lump in his throat, his heart heavy, like it weighs a ton.

Blaine was lost, confuse, nothing made sense anymore in his foggy brain. So he asked, needing clarification "It's not ? Then tell me why you're so hurt, I'll apologized and try to make it up to you"

"I'm afraid you can't, not right now anyway"

"Wha-"

"You don't remember what you said ?" He interrupted, turning around, watching him with a intense look. "How handy...but let me refresh your memory. You said that I was like him. Like Karofsky. You implied that I was as closed-minded as him."

Blaine entire face fell. For a second all air escaped his lungs and he was unable to breath. Tears of shame burned his eyes and his voice came hoarse."Oh my god Kurt I-"

"You compared me to my bully, to the one who chased me out of my school, out of my house." Interrupted Kurt again, and Blaine jaw dropped even more. His eyes were wide open, a shocked expression on his face, he was frozen.

"You said I was like the one who made me leave my school, leave my friends. You compared me to the guy who I was so afraid of I had to runaway, so afraid I had nightmares for weeks. This is what I'm so hurt about." Kurt stopped talking, coming closer to Blaine. He was on the verge of crying, tears filling up his beautiful blue eyes.

How can he make up for this ? How can he explain it was not what he meant…at all, that it was just one big misunderstanding? He would never consciously compared him to Karofsky knowing how horrible it was for Kurt. Blaine whole world fell apart, and it was just his own damn fault. He was dumbstruck, distraught, _numb_

"Kurt I-I now I already said that a lot tonight but I'm just, immensely sorry, I…really, I don't know what else to say " He was just _speechless. _What could he say ? How could he express how much he regretted the things he said.

"I know you're sorry… Just by the look on your face I know" Kurt stated softly, calmed down a little now.

Again silence fell between the two of them. They were both motionless, and incredibly sad. Blaine wanted to rushed over to Kurt and give him a bear crushing hug, kept him in his embrace until he wasn't hurt anymore, until they were both healed, but he did nothing. He was searching what to say but Kurt beat him to it and started speaking again.

"Look Blaine, I want to forgive you, I do, but I need some time, to figure stuff out." Kurt started, coming closer again, a few inches from him now. His eyes were focused on Blaine, shining with emotion. "I think it's just better if we stay apart a little. It's just too painful to be around you right now. I don't want to say things that I might regret. I still care about you, deeply, but I need time, time to be able to be friends with you again, right now I just can't, and for that I'm sorry, it's just too hard…But with time, I'm sure we can go back to the way things were before". This time, tears had escaped his eyes, flowing freely down his face.

It was not a request, it was just a statement. Kurt was not asking his opinion, he was just expressing what he needed. And Blaine could do nothing but comply. Even though it was breaking his heart, even though he couldn't bear the idea to be separated from Kurt, he surrendered. He locked eyes with him and said, speaking from the heart. "I'll give you all the time you need. I'll give you anything you want, I swear. But Kurt, I want you to know, I won't let you out of my life, I'll never give up on you, on _us. _We are gonna be alright I promise, I'll do all it takes for it to happen" a few tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

At his words, Kurt smiled, a sad smile. He leaned into him slowly and sweetly kissed his cheek. He whispered, right into his ear "I know" before walking quietly out of the room, disappearing into the growing darkness.

* * *

**So what do you think ? I hope you liked it ! It was harder to write than the first one.**

**Again, all comments, remarks are really appreciate and reviews makes me happy :D, if you have suggestions I'd like to hear them too !**

**Thanks for reading, take care XO.**


	3. Author's Note

_**Hey !**_

I had a quick question for you, but first…,

I know it's been**_ sooooo_** long since you last _"heard"_ from me, but my life has been kinda mess up these last months. I didn't have the time to write, _worst,_ I lost the desire to write… But those last weeks I find myself looking at my story and at the chapters I already wrote and this desire was there and tickling me again :)

So my question is simple, I wanted to know **if someone still cared about my story**, if someone was waiting, _craving ?_, to know what will happen and **if you'd be happy if I was updating it.**

I'd really want to know, so if you could answer me I would be really happy. If I have good feedback, I'll start writing again and make _you_ happy ^^

_**So reviews, please**_ :D and if you have ideas, wishes, for the next installments of this story,_ I'm all ears !_

So, to your keyboards folk :)

**Xoxo,** see you soon (hopefully ^^)


End file.
